Illegitimate Princess of Scotland
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: When a surprise visitor shows up at French court looking for Mary, things turned from complicated to dangerous in a heart beat. But who is this guest? And how are they linked to Mary? Sorry i suck at summaries. Sebastian/OC, Frary and Greith Warning: Violence, Swearing and Sexual Abuse involved
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign **

**Little warning before you read this, i have changed a lot of the timing about just to add bits of comedy and understanding into the story.**

**Hope you like it **

* * *

Long, ruffled curls spread out along with the wind, wiping back from a pale complexion. Steel grey eyes darted around their sockets in fear, trying to look for any threat or danger. Tears turned cheeks cold and stained the skin red as they mixed with rain that lashed against cheeks. Blood covered hands gripped black leather reins furiously, unwilling to let go anytime soon. Breaths came out in short uneven puffs as adrenaline rushed through the body as it fought to flee the danger it left behind.

Horse shoes beat steadily against the wet mud beneath as the rain grew heavier. Thunder clashed above not even five seconds after lightening had illuminated the sky, giving light to the darkest edges of the forest.

Eyes narrowed as a warm looking misty yellow beam came onto the horizon.

Cold, pale lips pulled up into a painful but relieved smile at the music that floated into ears used to silence.

Tried, sore feet kicked into the side of the horse signalling the animal to go faster as the pair drew nearer the castle.

Guards tensed at the sight of a strange horse and rider coming towards the castle at full speed.

The horse was pulled to a stop just at start of the pathway leading to the castle.

The rider gave a relieved, hopeful smile before slumping sideways and sliding slowly from the saddle.

Guards looked over in alarm before three rushed over as the rider lay in a messy heap upon the gravel road.

Two got their swords ready whilst a third nudged the body with the toe of his boot until it rolled back onto its side.

The guards looked in alarm to see long raven dark hair covering a young looking face. The same terrified eyes now help desperation as they looked up at the three men.

"Please help me" a voice filled with exhaustion rasped as the steel grey iris was beginning to disappear under heavy eyelids. "I am Liliana Stuart. The half-sister to Mary Stuart, queen of Scotland"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think**

**It would really mean a lot to me if I got the chance to continue this story to more than 1 chapter **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign**

**Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, I've decided to continue this story **

* * *

Mary's laughter echoed through the dance hall as Francis twirled her again. The music was beginning to pick up its tempo as the king instructed after seeing Francis asking Mary to dance.

She just so happened to glance over and catch sight of a guard whispering something to Sebastian who instantly paled before he marched through the crowd and towards the king.

Francis noticed Mary's sudden halted laughter and followed her eyes to where his father and brother were in deep discussion.

"I wouldn't worry about it, a lord has probably gotten himself so drunk he's tripped down the stairs into a suit of armour" Francis tried to make a joke of the situation, however the colour of Bash' complexion and his father's wide eyes had him worried.

Neither of them missed the panicked look that both the King and Sebastian gave as their eyes both glanced towards Mary at the same time.

"Wait here, I'll go and find out" Francis said about to make his way towards his father and brother but Mary marched ahead of him.

"No! It's obviously about me so I should be the one to ask" Mary said with a slight snap as her heels clicked their way along the dance floor.

The King straightened his posture as Mary climbed the stairs leading to the throne. Sebastian stood back from the throne and bowed his head politely towards Mary.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright your grace. You look very worried"

"Sebastian just receiver word that the guards found a young girl collapsed at the edge of the castle gardens. A girl who claims to be Liliana Stuart, your half-sister" King Henry said.

Mary's eyes widened in surprise and panic. Her mother had sent a letter informing her of a surprise arriving at court for her.

"Is she alright?" Mary asked instantly, her hand gripping onto Francis' tightly

"She is very cold and very sick but we believe she will be alright" Sebastian spoke up

"However we have heard no word that any of your family members would be on their way over which makes us suspicious so until she is awake and you confirm that she is who she says she is, she will be held in the dungeons for now" King Henry explained.

"The dungeons, I thought you said she was sick?" Mary exclaimed causing a few more people to look over towards them

"She is, but Mary no one at court apart from you has met your sister so therefore she must be kept locked up until you prove her identity" King Henry

"Then take me to her now. If she is my sister and she is sick, I am not having her getting worse in the dungeons!" Mary snapped before she turned on her heel and marched off towards the exit with both Sebastian and Francis following her.

"Mary we are not sure who this girl or what she's capable. Wait until Nostradamus checks her over before you go and see her" Sebastian snapped following his brother and his fiancé.

"My mother sent me a letter saying that a surprise was on its way to court. What if Liliana was my surprise?" Mary snapped as they made their way down the spiral staircase towards the dungeons.

"Why would our mother send Liliana on her own though?" Francis said

"The guards said the girl's skin and clothes were covered in blood however there is no wound upon her body. Mary she is not safe" Sebastian sighed in frustration as they arrived at the dungeon door. The guard bowed towards them.

"I wish to see the girl who was brought in earlier, she claims to be Liliana Stuart" Mary said in a polite but commanding tone.

The guard looked towards Francis with worried eyes who only nodded telling the guard to let Mary in.

The guard opened the heavy oak door to allow the two royals and the bastard through.

"Which cell is she in?" Mary questioned as Francis began to peer through the cells.

"Second on the right" Sebastian said pointing towards the cell he had spoken of.

Mary rushed up to the door and peered in through the bars. A shocked gasp left the young queens lips as her eyes fell upon the young girl slumped in the corner shivering furiously from the coldness of the cell.

"Liliana?" Mary's eyes widened. "Guards, get this door open now!" Mary hollered down the hallway towards he guard at the end of the large room.

Francis and Sebastian shared a shocked yet confused look.

"That is my sister, get her out there now before she freezes to death" Mary ordered.

Sebastian walked into the cell behind Mary, leaving Francis at the door.

"Lilli? Are you awake?" Mary questioned lightly placing her small shawl around her sister.

Sebastian shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it over the shawl.

The younger girl's eyes opened slowly, taking in Mary's face. A ghost like smile tugged at the girls lips.

"Mary, I knew I'd find you" Liliana mumbled, her voice still raspy and quiet.

"Shh don't speak darling, we're going to get you up to Nostradamus, he's a healer and he'll help you" Mary said looking towards Sebastian who nodded. "Sebastian's going to carry you so you'll need to wrap your arms around his neck"

Liliana glanced towards Sebastian who smiled politely towards her before she done as Mary asked giving Sebastian better access to her back allowing him to hook an arm around her whilst his other arm went under her knees. Her thin dress made it easier for him to push off his knees and onto his feet.

"Is she alright?" Francis asked watching the scene in worry.

"She's freezing. We must warm her quickly" Sebastian stated as Mary pulled his coat higher up over her sisters body whilst he was trying to keep a good grip on her as her shivering grew slightly worse before she snuggled into the illegitimate prince's warmth.

With Mary and Francis close behind him Sebastian sprinted out of the dungeons and up the stairs, being careful to keep a tight grip upon Liliana who clung onto him just as tightly.

He ran straight to Nostradamus however with his hands full he had to leave it to Francis to knock on the door.

"What is…oh your highness" Nostradamus said with a bow towards Francis before he noticed the almost unconscious girl in Sebastian's arms. "Bring her in"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think as it would mean the world to me **

**What do you think of Liliana so far? **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign, i only own ****Lilliana**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, i promise i will try to upload more often, i've just had a lot on ****recently**

* * *

Francis moved aside to allow Sebastian to carry Liliana into the room before he followed behind Mary.

"Is this the prisoner your father was telling me about? " Nostradamus said as Sebastian lay her down upon the sick bed he had been in not a fortnight before. "I was just going to check on her"

"Yes it is and yes what she said is true, she is my half-sister" Mary replied as Francis ordered a guard to fetch the king and queen. "Nostradamus, please help her" Mary pleaded staring up at the healer with desperation.

"I will do my best your grace, but i do not know how long your sister has been out there and in this cold weather, chances are she's probably more sick than she looks" Nostradamus said in worry. Mary's concern only grew at the tone of his voice.

"Just help her in anyway you can" Francis said as he stood behind Mary keeping his comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"What on earth is going on?"

Everyone looked round as Queen Catherine burst into the room followed by King Henry and Lola.

"Mary, i just heard, is she alright?" Lola asked in concern looking down at the pale Liliana upon the bed.

"Her temperature is very low but there looks to be no immediate injury or problem so i think with a bit of rest she should be fine" Nostradamus smiled.

"And Mary are you certain that this is your sister?" King Henry asked looking between both girls.

"Yes your majesty, this is indeed my sister" Mary smiled before she turned back up to stare at her sister.

"I can reassure this your majesty, I lived at Scottish court with Liliana and that is her" Lola smiled turned to the king who breathed a sigh of relief

"And you're sure that she is alright?" Queen Catherine asked looking over where Mary held her sisters hand tightly in her own.

"She's steady for now, but only time will tell if the cold has infected her lungs" Nostradamus said in a gave tone which caused Queen Catherine to glanced worriedly towards the king

"Oh Lilli, I am so sorry this has happened to you" Mary whispered stroking her sisters raven black hair back from her face.

"She's alright that's the main thing" The king sighed in relief. He'd been shocked to discover that it was Mary's sister and not someone trying to fulfill an assassination attempt

"I warned you not to keep her in the dungeons" Sebastian hissed glaring over towards his father.

"Bash!" Francis hissed as he saw the king glaring towards his eldest son.

"I had no idea who the girl was until a few moments ago so forgive me for trying to keep Mary safe. You said so yourself that the girl sounded like a raging lunatic from the way the guards described her" King Henry snapped in return.

"Bash, father didn't know, because she is bastard born Liliana was like you, she wasn't allowed to meet me or any other royal as a child apart from Mary and Mary's mother due to King James" Francis explained. "You had no idea what Mary looked like when she came because the first time she was here you were confined to your chambers or your mothers. It is disrespectful for a bastard to meet a royal that isn't their own family"

"So why is she here then?" Queen Catherine asked with a snap.

"Enough! Lady Liliana is very sick, she does not need people she does not know hovering around her. I think it'd be best if only Mary stay in the room for now" Nostradamus snapped finally losing patience with the bickering royals.

"I'll be back to check on you later and you know where I am if you need me" Francis smiled kissing Mary's forehead gently.

"Thank you Francis, and thank you Bash" Mary smiled nodding towards both brothers.

Once the room was clear Mary turned towards Nostradamus.

"So just how sick is she?" Mary asked running her thumb in circles over the back of her sister's hand.

"Don't panic your grace believe me, she is not as ill as I have made out. I just didn't want everyone to be crowding around her when she wakes, it would panic her and make her condition worse." Mary smiled kindly towards the healer as he began to mix ingredients together. "You could go back to the ball you know. I gave her a sleeping potion, she will not wake for a few hours"

"No it's my fault this happened to her in the first place, she's my family and my responsibility" Mary sighed, her eyes moving back to stare at the peaceful face of her sister.

* * *

Mary woke with a jump as she felt a warm hand brush along her shoulders. She looked up with a sleepy smile as she saw Francis staring down at her with concerned but stern eyes.

"Mary go and get some sleep, you barely slept last night and you've been up all day caring for her, you're exhausted" Francis begged rubbing his hands over her shoulders.

"She's my sister, I have to stay with her" Mary sniffed, her eyes still sore and red from crying.

"No you don't, I'll stay with her and I'll send a guard to fetch you if anything changes" Sebastian offered stepping forward to stand beside the royals.

Francis offered Sebastian a thankful smile as Mary nodded and stood from her chair. She wobbled slightly on her feet causing Francis to reach out and wrap his arm around her waist to hold her steady.

"You sure you'll be alright with her on your own?" Francis asked with a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine, she's not the first unconscious girl I've had to care for, just focus on getting Mary some proper rest, her sister will need her when she wakes" Sebastian smiled before he made his way over to the bed beside Liliana.

He gripped one of her small hands tightly in both of his own. He was shocked at just how ice cold her skin was. Then he suddenly noticed how pale her skin was, a paper like snow pale that contrasted harshly with the darkness of her raven hair and the brightness of her cherry red lips.  
He noticed she looked a lot like Mary, however her features were sharp whereas Mary's were round.

He remembered the way her half lidded grey eyes stared up at him and Mary as they entered her cell, Mary with relief, him with thanks when he moved to carry her.

Without thinking Sebastian found himself leaning up and brushing a small piece of her raven dark hair back from her face, before he allowed his fingers to brush along her cheek bone gently.

He broke from his daze and jumped back in his seat as he noticed those same grey eyes staring at him, wide and full of fear.

Her cherry red lips parted to let out a scream.

Sebastian reacted quickly and covered her mouth with his hand.

He hadn't even seen her awake.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask them and i'll try and answer them either with the next chapter or via PM **

**For those who asked, Liliana is supposed to be around 17 with Mary being 19. Francis is 20 and Sebastian 23.**

**Bit historically inaccurate i know but this is fiction and i know the age gap between Bash and Liliana is great but I couldn't find a way to write it without making Sebastian younger than Francis or Liliana older than Mary which i did not want.**

**xoxo**


End file.
